The Unknown History of Isabella Marie Cromwell
by Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin
Summary: What if Bella wasn't all that she seemed? What if she was a over 300 years old? I know, really suckey summary, but it's deffinatly worth reading. Come on. Read it. You know that you want to. rated T because im paranoid REDONE BECAUSE OF NEW IDEAS!
1. Chapter 1

Stupid disclaimer.... I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT AND I NEVER WILL!!!! Everything belongs

to Stephanie Meyer....

* * *

**One day I will find my Edward Cullen.** **I will make him dye his hair bronze if it's not already. If he doesn't sparkle in the sun, I will pour glitter on him. If he isn't pale, I will forbid the sun and tanning salons. If he's not tall and strong, it's time to visit the gym.**

* * *

I saw the colorful dresses worn by all the ladies within the room twirl around their ankles as the men spun and twirled them. I looked at my own pale red pink, with blonde curls coming into view. I stood next to a tall woman who had a heart-shaped face and blonde hair that neatly in a bun on top of her head. On her hair, a glittering golden, diamond studded tiara sparkled proudly. On my left, was a man with dark hair that framed his face nicely. On his head, was a golden crown.

What? I heard a chime of silver on glass, and everyone stopped dead in their tracks. It took every ounce of courage to lift my hand to my hair. There too was a tiara. Awkward. A blonde man stepped out of the crowd. He smiled at me. Why did he look familiar? He looked exactly like Carlisle, but only.... human. His blue eyes bore into mine. I could only guess what color my eyes were now. This was too weird.

He began to walk up to me, and I felt almost drawn to him. Almost like I was to Edward. Was I in love with this man? I thought I was. Okay I'm confused!!!!! Despite what my head screamed, I could feel a smile creep up on my features. I looked down... MY FEET WERE MOVING!!!! They were moving from side to side, like they were saying 'Hurry up and get up here.'

I looked back up at him, but it wasn't him. His eyes were blood red, skin pale, and hair long and dark black. He held a vile of some clear liquid in one hand. I heard the man on my left yelling, but at the same time I couldn't hear it. I knew he was yelling, but I heard no words. I was too focused on the red-eyed man in front of me.

A butler holding a silver platter with three golden goblets on it walked by slowly. It seamed that the 'argument' between the man at my side and the man out on the floor was trough, and so the dark-haired man bowed, one hand extended farther out than the other. It appeared that he was holding back the thick woolen cloak he wore. The hand that was farther out, though, seamed to be holding a vile of what seemed to be water. I only got a glance before the sleeve of his cloak covered his hand. Just as the butler passed, a drop of the clear liquid fell into the middle goblet.**(**A./N.** Sorry, I hate to interrupt, but this whole paragraph happened within a matter of seconds. Okay?)** With a sweep of his cloak, he was gone.

While the man on my left calmed down, the butler came up to the three of us, and handed each of golden goblet. I looked down at mine, and noticed that it had a faint silver colored swirl to it. I could tell that the drink was supposed to be red wine. Why would you give someone under-age red-wine? I felt as if I had just entered crazy town, and guess who the mayor was: me!

I was about to protest about drinking wine, but the woman on my right (the one with the other tiara) looked at me and said, "Come now dear, it's impolite not to accept your own toast." She took a sip of the wine. I looked out and saw that everyone on the dance floor was either bowing or curtsying. My arm move up to my mouth, but I could do nothing to stop it. Wine washed over my tongue. I swallowed, thinking of nothing more than the disgusting taste.

A gasp escaped me as I felt the air rush out of my lungs. My legs buckle under me, and with a clatter, the goblet and my body hit the floor.

* * *

_**She spins and she sways  
To whatever song plays  
Without a care in the world  
And I'm sitting here wearing  
The weight of the world on my shoulders**_

It's been a long day  
And there's still work to do  
She's pulling at me  
Saying "Dad, I need you

There's a ball at the castle  
And I've been invited  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone...

**_Cinderella ~ Steven Curtis Chapman_**


	2. Chapter 2

*Sigh* Peoplezzz, I hate to do this, but it seems that absolutely **ANYTHING** I write doesn't get reviewed. PEOPLE, COME ON!!!!!!!!!!! 'Great story.' 'Update soon please.' You all have no idea how great it makes me feel.

* * *

**Someday I will find my Edward Cullen. I will make him dye his hair bronze if it's not already. If he doesn't sparkle in the sun, I will pour glitter on him. If he isn't pale, I will forbid the sun and tanning salons. If he's not tall and strong, it's time to visit the gym.**

* * *

I woke in the middle of the night, sweat along my hairline. I glanced at the clock and noted that it was waaaay too late to be awake. With that thought I fell back into a restless sleep.

Red eyes swam in my dreams all night, turning sweet dreams into agonizing nightmares. It was only when I heard a worried, but still angelic voice, that I finally awoke.

"Bella. Bella! Wake up." My eyes fluttered open, to see a slightly distressed Edward. 'Oh God. Even when he's worried, he's still gorgeous.' I thought.

"I'm awake." I said groggily. I sat up (which was hard to do because Edward was sitting on my blanket, immobilizing it.). "It was just a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. His butterscotch eyes bore into mine. I was once told that the eyes were the window to the sole, and right now I felt like Edward was searching mine. Trying to figure out what was bothering me without me saying it aloud.

"Maybe in the morning." I was too tired to do anything now, let alone explain to my vampire boyfriend about a guy with ruby red eyes. Definitely not in my to-do list right now.

He chuckled. "It is morning Bella." I glanced at my digital alarm clock. The neon green was flashing 4:25. I groaned and rolled over (to the best of my ability). I heard Edward chuckle form above me. His arm wrapped around me, and I fell into sleep once more.

_____________

{I could leave it here, but then I'll forget what her dream will be, soooo....}

_____________

_I looked out at all the dancing figures. I felt my own dress sway as a man with brown hair spun me. I was amazed I kept my balance. The song ended, and he bowed. I turned around, and looked up. I saw the same man and woman from the last dream I had. I looked down again. I was in the same dress I was in during the last dream too. Why did I get the feeling of deja vu again._

_I walked back up to the couple. I reached them, turned, and sat a high-backed chair. A throne._

_I looked at the woman, blonde curls coming into view again. She looked at me and smiled._

_I felt a soft tug on my dress. I looked down and saw a little no older than the age of six. He had messy copper hair that looked like a brand new penny, and when he looked up, I saw he had amazing crystal green eyes. He smiled, and I felt a smile creep up on my face too. He was so __**cute!**__ He blushed (__**Awwwww)**__ and looked down again. He held out his hand, and in it was a pale pink flower._

_He looked up again, his eyes seemed to be interested to know if I would take the flower. I felt my smile get bigger as I took the flower. I watched his eyes light up as I smelt it, then tuck it behind my ear. It was way too pretty not to show off (and I had no control over what I was doing anyway.). _

_The little boy dropped his hand (which was clutching my dress the entire time), and with another blush, turned and stumbled away. _

* * *

_we are the lazy generation  
they call us social mutations why  
you can just drop dead and die_

nothing we do ever seems to matter  
just like shit on a silver platter shines  
yeah you know just where we stand

**The only way to get more is to review.**

**Oh, and in my profile, there are links to the dress and the flower... check them out...**

REVIEW!!!!! If you need help getting to the button... follow the arrows.

!  
V

l  
v

Okey doke? ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

About a week later, after an hour of getting ready, Edward and I were off to school. The car ride was short, due to Edward's crazy fast driving, and it resulted in getting to school forty-five minuets early, but oh well. Time with Edward went by fast. He seemed to sense something was bugging me, either that, or he wasn't used to my sudden silence, so as soon as the car was in park he asked me, "Bella, what's wrong?"

I was reluctant to tell him, but I knew he would press on it until I told him. Sighing, I said "I had another dream."

He sighed as well. "Bella. You can't let these dreams get to you. What ever they are, they don't involve you."

"I know that. But it's like I've done it all before. It's really annoying. Like you know something, but it's been erased from your memory." I said pushing my bangs out of my face.

"Bella." he stopped for a moment to pull the keys out of the ignition. "Whatever this is, it's not going to get any better if you keep on worrying about it."

I sighed again. "I know." just then the bell rang, so we got out of the car- Edward gracefully and I nearly falling on my face- and walked toward the front doors. I knew he was right... I just couldn't leave it though.

_____________

_skip about 12 hours_

_______________

_I lay in a comfortable bed, goose feather pillows under my head and a warm duvet on top of my body. I was so content that I kept my eyes shut, despite the fact I knew there were other people in the room. _

"_Is there nothing we can do?" asked a man, desperately. I could hear everything. They agony in the man's voice was incontrovertible to miss. _

"_I am sorry you majesty. Everything had spread too far through her system before I could even get to her. I am afraid there is nothing. I've drugged her so she will not be in pain as most are, but what ever you wish to do for her is entirely up to you; cast her away, or keep her here, but be warned, if you keep her here, your people can die. It is near impossible to tame a newborn. They must learn for themselves what must be done." a new voice spoke. "Good day, your majesty." I heard the man turn on his heel and walk away, his footsteps echoing in my ears. Every sound. Every little sound was so loud. _

_I heard a sigh, and the bed dipped a little as new weight added itself onto it. I felt soft but strong hands stroke my hair. "My little girl. My Isabella. Why does fate have such a harsh life planned for you? Bella, my baby girl. What is England to do without you? What will become of you? Of us?__"_

I snapped up in bed, breathing heavily and sweat gathering at my hair line. I could still feel the man's sorrow, the touch of his old, practiced hands on my hair. It lingered there, taunting me. I knew that this wasn't just a dream.

I swung over to the table beside my bed, pulling my silver laptop (a Christmas gift from my mother) onto the blanket. I couldn't take it anymore. I had a name. I had a place. I had a time period, at least based upon the style. I had to find out what was going on. While I waited for the Internet to come up -mumbling nonsensical phrases about how slow my wireless was- I sat, going over everything I knew. This girl's name was on the clothing style it had to be about the mid 1600's, or close to that time. She lived in England. Her father was royal, meaning she, most likely was royal as well. And newborn? I had only heard the term used for vampires... but she couldn't have been... could she?

The window had popped up and I went to the google search bar. As soon as it fully loaded, I typed the name Isabella, royal, mid-1600's, and England. The first link that popped up was a national geographics link titled _**The Missing Princess: Isabella Cromwell. **_It looked to be the most promising of the rest of the links, so I clicked on it.

The first thing that showed on the screen was a picture of the girl, blonde curls and all, from all my dreams. My breathing quickened. This was it. This was her. It was a painted picture; I could even see the strokes of the paintbrush, but it was enough to keep me on the page. An article followed under the picture.

_Isabella Marie, Princess of England and Daughter of His Majesty, Nicholas Cromwell and Amellia Cromwell (Blevine) was born on September 13, 1618._

My eyes widened at that. We shared names and we shared birthdays?

_Sadly, her life came to a tragic end on September 13, 1635. At the young age of seventeen, Isabella went missing. A few weeks after a country-wide search, Isabella's father called off the search._

'What kind of father does that?' I thought.

_Isabella was supposed to wed to a lord's son, Raymond Bennett, or so history tells us. Not many records remain of Princess Isabella. Many of the documents and records of Isabella were destroyed by her parents' advisor to prevent them any emotional pain of losing their only daughter. _

'Why would her parents want to forget her? Other than the emotional pain part.' she thought as she read on.

_As legends and history tells us, and old enemy of the Cromwell family, Marcus de Salin, vowed revenge upon the entire family when Nicholas refused to allow him to wed his daughter. Driven by anger and greed, he said that if he could not have the woman, no one could, and so he poisoned her, and hid her body in a location only he could know. The Cromwell family, distraught by their daughter's death, tried hard to find the man, but it was as if he had vanished. "People to this day, still have no idea as to where the girl's body could be, despite the millions of dollars spent in research." _I read the last line aloud, unconsciously. For some unknown reason, this affected me in a very serious manner. My breathing grew ragged and the room swam. This girl, who ever she was, had something to do with me, I knew that much...but what was it?

* * *

**Yes, I am evil. =D but review and chapters will be updated sooner. i really like this story and i think that it's pretty origional, but i really want more reviewers. SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! And yes, i randonly chose names for Isabella's mother, fatehr adn the funky dude that 'poisened' her. so dont expect to find a Nicholas Crowmell married to an Amellia Blevine. Or dont expect to see a Marcus de Salin in the history books either....**

**Hi, I'm Eliza Thornberry  
Part of your average family  
I got a dad  
A mom,  
And... a sister  
That's Donnie  
We found him **

**and Darwin  
He found us  
About our house  
It moves  
Because we travel all over the world  
You see my dad hosts his nature show  
And... my mom shoots it**

**Okay so we're not that average  
But between you and me  
Something amazing happened  
And now I can talk to animals!  
It's pretty cool but totally secret  
And you know what?  
Life will never be the same**

**(yes, i like the wild thornberrys and i wish the show was still on -sniff sniff-)**


	4. AN note I'm Soo Sorry

**Hey my readers. **

**I want to apologize for having such a delay in my chapters. The last few months have been absolutely crazy. From setting up for our dance, to exams, to planning and packing for trips, to summer romances, to being away from home for an entire month without access to my computer. **

**I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter, but I just wanted to let all my readers know that I am in the process of writing the next chapters for all my stories. **

**Thanks so much,**

**Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin **


	5. heads up

Hey Hey Hey my loyal readers. I just have a little update for you all. I am in the process of finishing up the next chapters for a majority of my stories, and I will have chapters up by Christmas, of maybe a little after (depending on the amount of parties I have to go to). So this is just a way of saying Merry Christmas, and I **will** have updates for you all.

I would have updated a lot sooner, but I have been swamped with things since like…. Last April. From preparing a speech for graduation, to setting up for the dance, to Open Houses, to home work for next year, planning and packing for trips, and having a summer relationship for the first time in a year, break-ups, starting freshman year in one of the hardest academic programs out there, helping my twin plan her Quinceanera, And Winter Guard (which has taken up all my weekends) I have had close to no time to write. Every time I get a crazy good idea for my stories, I can't write them because of homework. Plus, I've had this huuuuge paper to do that is 80% of my semester grade.

Thank you all soooooo much for adding me to story and author alerts and for favoriting me. You have no idea how great it makes me feel. Even if I never update, I always think about my reviewers :D

Lots of love and a plate of sugar cookies,

F.L.M.T.L.


End file.
